marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactus
Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, known to be a major villain of the Marvel comic Fantastic Four, is the final boss in [[Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3:'' Fate of Two Worlds]],'' due to him being lured in by the alliance between Doctor Doom and Albert Wesker. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Galactus becomes a playable character in Galactus Mode. Origin Galactus is the sole survivor of the universe that existed prior to the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who was born on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. At the moment Galan's universe met its end, the Phoenix Force amassed the positive emotions of all living beings in the cosmos to preserve them from eternal damnation, enabling the ''Sentience of the Universe — the previous universe's equivalent to Eternity — to meet with Galan. Within the "Cosmic Egg" the Sentience of the Universe revealed itself to Galan and informed him that though they both would die in the final moments of the universe, they would both survive through a joint heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe merged itself with the mortal Galan and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived. Story In the Marvel Universe, Doctor Doom teamed up with Dormammu and reunited a large number of known villains. Soon, they made contact with the Capcom Universe, and joined forces with Albert Wesker in order to unite both "Earths" into one. Galactus took notice and, in his mind, sees no other alternative but to destroy the world to prevent the catastrophe. The heroes and villains now must team up to defeat this new larger threat, or else lose everything. Boss Fight Galactus is the final boss in the game, occuring in Stage 7. Should the player's team be defeated, the words "Earth K.O." are shown, signifying that the player has doomed both the Marvel and Capcom worlds to destruction. After the player's team is defeated, an animation shows Galactus standing before a burning Earth, before making it explode. However, if the player's team triumphs over Galactus, the words "You Saved The Earth!" show up instead, with Galactus falling off the stage's crater and fleeing in defeat, thus saving both the Capcom and Marvel worlds. In the original MvsC3, after losing to Galactus his ending will play after a "Game Over" message occurs when not continuing. Phase 1 Before fighting Galactus, you must fight the cosmic avatar versions of either Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Albert Wesker, or Akuma. During the start of this match, you will fight one of them for now. There is no statistical differences between the cosmic avatars versus their regular forms, minus a separate health bar and the cosmic character cannot summon other characters. After 10 seconds of the fight, another of those random 4 fighters will jump in, causing you to face them both at the same time; your character will always face the first avatar if both avatars are shown in different sides. Fortunately, the avatars share the same health bar, so if you have a multiple-hitting move that does not target 1 character, you will drain the life bar twice as fast. Once it empties, both avatars are defeated. Even though some say it would be ideal to just wait for the second avatar to come in, it may also not be recommended because of back attacks. Note that until the second fighter jumps in, you cannot defeat the first; even if you completely drain the health bar, the first fighter will not be K.O.ed and will continue to fight you. If you manage to do this, however, both fighters will instantly be K.O.ed as soon as the second one jumps in. Phase 2 After besting the 2 avatars, Galactus appears, after watching the battle from a distance, and his health bar has shown to be the size of three health bars (the same as the sub bosses). Also, the timer does not reset, making this battle rather difficult when it comes to having enough time. Here is Galactus's Movesets for the first half: *'Backhand Swat:' Galactus sweeps the ground in front of him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Left Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground close to him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Right Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground far from him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being close to him. *'Haymaker Punch:' Galactus pulls back and swings his fist across the stage. Can be blocked or jumped over. *'Throw:' Galactus swings both his hands inwards to grab you. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by hi-jumping. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of his grab before he slams you to the ground, or use an assist. *'Snap Back Flick:' Galactus will use his finger to flick you out, temporarily disabling that character and forcing you to switch to a different character randomly. *'Hyper Smash:' Rarely performed, Galactus will charge a little bit of energy, and then do a ground pound, similar to the stronger version. Can be blocked. *He will move forward to give you less room space to fight. You can do a ton of damage when he walks forward. While he does no damage in this phase, keep in mind that he will give you less room to walk if too many spaces have been walked. Around draining half his health, he will be stunned for a short period of time. Now is your chance to do massive damage before he recovers, especially with using X-Factor (if unused) + Team Crossover Hyper Combos. After the short stun, Galactus is back in the fight. This time, he has an additional new set of moves: *'Finger laser:' A simple laser that goes around the screen. Probably the only new move in his moveset that does not nearly instant kill, but still best to Advancing Guard. *'Eye laser:' Laser shoots in a small downwards, hiting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. This can be dodged by getting up close. Unblocked damage depends on location and character. *'Hyper Laser:' You must hi-jump this whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when blocking, even with Advancing Guard. *'Full-Screen Hyper Laser:' Sadly, you have no choice but to block this as this move fills the entire screen and can instantly kill if unblocked. To reduce as much damage possible, a Hi-Jump + Blocking and Advancing Guard is the best thing to do. *'Final Smash:' Though this move is rarely performed, this move is unavoidable and will instanly K.O. a character, even with Sentinel (pre-patch) and Thor (post patch) in full health (Phoenix lvl 5 can still trigger). In order to prevent this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Galactus as possible to stun him out of it. This can also K.O. an assist if there is one out. Therefore, it would be incredibly unwise to use a Cross-Over Combination to try to stun him out of it, as it will decimate your entire team if it hits while the attack is used. Playing as Galactus In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Galactus can be unlocked as a playable character through the secret unlockable mode known as Galactus Mode which is unlocked by either accumulating 30,000 PP or by having saved data from the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 game on the same console. Unlike the boss fight, you will simply control Galactus from the get go instead of using his Heralds first. As you are playing as Galactus, the "Save the Earth" prompt is aptly replaced by "Attack the Earth". There is still a time limit set to 99, although you will win by automatic if it runs out, regardless of HP left. All of his attacks from his phases are available at the get-go and they can be canceled into each other, making him especially more dangerous in a player's hand as he can fake out his incoming normal attacks with his more devastating Hypers and because he himself has no Hyper Gauge, he can use his more lethal attacks indefinitely. As with the normal Arcade Mode, you will play as Galactus through many matches (however, while playing with Galactus the number of matches will be six instead, because of the seventh fight in the normal arcade mode being Galactus' boss fight). The mode automatically ends in failure when Galactus' HP reaches zero. Clearing the last match will result in Earth's destruction as normal and his ending will play. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Trailer Special Quotes Galactus' Pre-Fight Dialogues *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor or Shuma-Gorath) "If you are a god, what shall we call Galactus?" *(vs. any Avenger except Thor) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "I remember your homeworld. It was delicious." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "The ancient forces you draw upon mean nothing to one as old as the universe." Galactus' Win Quotes *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor or Shuma-Gorath) "I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald." *(vs. any Avenger except Thor) "What does 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' mean to one who rules the universe?" *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Where is your laughter now?" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "Congratulations, you have doomed your world." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "You and your race... are a dying breed." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "You dare pit your mystic arts against the Power Cosmic? Arrogant fool!" Trivia *Galactus will always make his entrance by "ripping out" the screen as though it were a comic book page, thus making Galactus a fourth wall breaker. *As of February 7th, Galactus has now been officially confirmed due to his character intro trailer (like the other ones) being officially released. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, to obtain his ending, you must lose the boss fight and not continue after the timer reaches 0. In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, you can play in Galactus Mode and unlock his ending showing the destruction of both Marvel and Capcom worlds. *Galactus fills a similar role in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as Apocalypse did in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Onslaught in Marvel vs. Capcom. Both are very difficult, but slow bosses, and both grow to a giant size when battling. *If one looks closely, Galactus can be spotted toward the end of the opening 04, silhouetted against the massive, oncoming clouds. *Despite his massive amount of health and final boss status, Galactus can be K.O.ed by the car from She-Hulk's Road Rage Hyper Combo and Deadpool's taunt. *At New York Comic-Con 2011 it was confirmed that Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will feature an additional mode in which Galactus is playable, similar to the Onslaught mode from the first Marvel vs Capcom. *Seth Killian stated in an interview that Galactus Mode was inspired by the various hack-based videos of Marvel Super Heroes Vs Street Fighter which showed Apocalypse as a playable character. *In the Full version of the Stop Motion Cinematic, Galactus is paired with Magneto, this is a special nod to Galactus, the current final boss of UMVC3, facing off against Magneto, who was the very first Final Boss of the Marvel games Capcom made: X-Men: Children of the Atom. Gallery Mvc3-galactus.jpg|Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 artwork galactus ending.png|umvc3 ending Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Male Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Fantastic Four Characters